The present invention relates to a horizontal link member for connecting vertical links of a tire chain, especially an anti-skid chain. The horizontal link member has a ring element that includes outwardly extending arms that adjoin a ring body via transition portions. When a closure part is placed upon the arms, the latter contact one another. The closure part is secured on the ring element via deformable holding portions.
With a heretofore known horizontal link member of the aforementioned general type (German Patent No. 32 34 028 Friedewald dated Jul. 10, 1986 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,010-Friedewald dated Oct. 1, 1985), the closure part is provided with an elliptical main body, on each of the two long sides of which is provided a respective holding tongue that, for positive connection to the ring element, is bent inwardly into the opening of the ring body of the ring element. Due to the holding tongues, this heretofore known closure part has a relatively complicated construction. In addition, a relatively great amount of material is required in order to manufacture these holding tongues, thereby considerably increasing the manufacturing costs of the closure part and hence of the horizontal link member. Since the holding tongues extend into the ring opening, this heretofore known link member has the further drawback that it can adversely affect the mobility of the vertical links that are placed in the ring element.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a horizontal link member of the aforementioned general type that is embodied in such a way that the closure part, despite a reliable, positive connection with the ring element, can be manufactured in a straightforward and economical manner while at the same time preventing obstruction of the mobility of the vertical links in the ring element due to holding portions of the closure part.